Rock me to Sleep
by eternal1990
Summary: After being separated from his group... Baby Dipper is left stumbling in the woods desperate to find his way home. Only he would come to realize that he would find a new home. Monster Falls AU


**Hey guys. I have A monster Falls oneshot for you.**

 **This involves Siren Bill and Baby Dipper as certivux or whatever the term is.**

 **Their relationship is father and son in this. I wish there were more fics like that.**

 **With that...**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls**

The last of the sun's rays glowed in the sky as evening slowly dwindled down in the vast green forest.

All the was quiet and serene; there was not one soul around, except for one.

One lone creature was stumbling around in the vast green, having no idea where he was going. Stumbling helplessly on his tiny fawn legs.

The creature the upper half of a baby boy with thick dark brown hair hanging about in his soft chocolate brown eyes. Flecks of white freckles framed his tiny face and little deer ears graced the sides of his head. From below the waist the baby had the lower body of a fawn with white all around his light brown fur and four little legs that were still adjusting.

The baby deer centaur was very young and still had some trouble walking by himself, leaving him to stumble awkwardly in the forest to try and find his group.

The baby had been separated from the group earlier that afternoon while they were all on a hunt and were attacked by a pack of dangerous beasts. Forcing everyone to scatter. The baby had ended up alone and had been trying to find someone to help him get home; but the forest had silent all this time leaving him alone and helpless.

The infant wiped frightened tears away with his tiny hands. For his age, the baby was very smart and could sense if he was in danger or where it was best to find food and water, but then he was still very dependent on the elders to take care him as he couldn't defend himself if a predator was to confront him. All he could do now was find try to find a lake or stream. He always believed from what he would see that it would best to find the others there should ever end up alone.

The little boy continued stumbling throughout the forest as the sun finally left the sky leaving nothing but darkness and shadows all around him. He could barely see; and the darkness made it seem that the towering trees were more like monsters.

The little boy whimpered at the terrifying looking trees and hid behind one of brushes only peeking his tiny eyes out.

He called out, but his cry was merely baby language that could easily be mistaken for the howling wind.

There was no one to answer the little baby.

He cried out again but still one came to help him.

Tears fell from his chocolate eyes and he reached a chubby hand to wipe them away pitifully. He wanted to back with everyone. He didn't like being in this darkened forest alone.

Realizing no one was coming to help him, the baby pressed on.

If he wanted to get home, he would have to do it himself.

More time passed until the baby heard the sounds of water nearby.

He smiled.

He must have found water.

The baby hurriedly galloped towards the water to find himself standing near a large clearing. Within the clearing was a large lake the seemed to stretch for miles.

The baby rushed to the waters edge to see if the others were waiting; but when he got close enough, he saw no one was there.

He looked confused and wondered why had no one come here? Shouldn't there have been some one close to the water? That's what they all did when one of them got lost... Right...

The little boy started trotting a little along the shore deciding maybe they were further down somewhere.

He hoped so; he was tired and very hungry. The thought of food and sleep soothed his troubled head. He couldn't wait to get to where he belonged.

Yet as he walked, he saw no sign of any of the others; and to make matters worse, there was a sense of danger slowly crawling along his back. The feeling that a predatory creature was watching him.

The baby whimpered as he stumbled around in fright, causing himself to trip and fall several times. He knew for sure his every move was being watched and wouldn't dare to look away for even a moment.

The boy continued his trudge when he noticed a large cave dwelling coming into his vision.

He would've gone inside to explore if it weren't one small problem.

He hadn't seen the glowing eyes within the dwelling's darkness.

The baby stopped dead in his tracks when he rested his eyes on the glowing orbs. He knew whoever they belonged to were dangerous.

The baby's breathing started to become petrified. His tiny chest heaved up and down as he realized his situation. He had to runaway; or else he would be eaten.

The baby centaur quickly turned his hoofs and ran back the way he came; but his legs were so shaky that he couldn't keep his balance at all. The boy tried to keep his balance until he finally tripped on his own legs, sending himself into a tumbling wipeout.

The boy tried to process what happened until pain he felt and his situation caused him to let out loud wails.

The hidden creature chuckled softly at baby's clumsy misfortune. He had thought about eating the baby, but there was something amusing and interesting about him that made him want to keep around.

The baby continued crying which made him fail to notice the large yellow serpentine tail that was coming towards him.

The looked up for just a brief moment to see it just wrap around his tiny body.

His wails turned to screams as the tail slowly dragged him into the cave.

Just as the tail brought the boy inside, it gently set him on the ground.

The boy looked all around him into he laid eyes on the creature who the tail belonged to.

Like the little deer centaur, the creature had the upper body of a human as well. He was quite large with a slim body with a few muscles peeking out. His hair golden blonde and his face was sharp. One eye burned a golden yellow like his hair while the other was hidden under his soft bangs. Only difference was that from below his waist he was had a sea serpents tail lined with sinister yellow scales.

The baby stopped screaming and only looked at the monster as his bottom lip trembled.

The creature gave the baby a frighteningly gentle smile. Reaching out a clawed hand to pet his tuft of brown on his tiny head.

"Aren't you a precious little thing..." He cooed in a hauntingly gentle voice. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

The little boy looked all around before letting a tiny whimper.

The monster chuckled a little as he noticed how frightened the baby looked.

"Don't be frightened, little one. Why don't you come closer..."

The baby looked up at the monster with complete distrust. He was about to waddle out of the cave when the monster's tail blocked his way.

"We wouldn't want you to get lost in the dark with all of those forest beasts out there, would we?" The monster laughed.

The baby shook his tiny head as his eyes started to leak with tears.

"Good... Now come sit next to me where it's warm."

The baby cautiously approached the creature before settling down next to him.

The yellow tail gently covered the baby slightly like a blanket.

"Your body's is freezing... You must have been out there longer than you should've been; and all by yourself. Such a brave yet stupid little boy..." The monster laughed.

The baby shot him a baby glare, barring his tiny teeth.

The siren chuckled as he pet his ears.

"Quite the brazen one, aren't you?"

The baby continued to glare.

"What is your name?" The siren asked.

The baby opened his mouth.

"Dee... Dee... Dee..." The baby could only pronounce the beginning of his name as he struggled trying to remember the sounds of the words the elders said.

The siren tapped his chin before he rested his hand on the young child's head learning through the baby's memories that his was Dipper.

"Dipper huh..." He pushed his hair back to the reveal a birthmark of the big dipper on his head. "I can see how you got your name..."

"No..." Dipper protested as he pushed the hand away.

The siren looked down at Dipper who continued to glare up at him.

"And it looks like the others have left you out here with no protection..." He hummed. "Such carelessness to abandon such a precious little thing."

The baby wanted to believe that the monster was lying, but the elders would have found him by now. Why didn't they come for him? Why did they leave alone in the forest?

The siren pulled Dipper closer, wrapping more of his tail around the boy like a cocoon.

"It looks like you need someone to look after you. Only it looks like no one has decided to help or come to your aid. So what it must be that I must take care of you."

Dipper's large brown eyes widened in horror at the thought. The idea of being raised by a monstrous creature was not a pleasant sounding idea. He wanted to be back with the others. He wanted to be as far away from this insane creature as possible.

He huffed angrily as he pulled him up and was about to waddle off when the siren wrapped his tail around the boy's waist. Lifting him into the air.

Dipper shrieked with anger and fear, pounding his little fists against the tail with the hopes that he would be released.

The siren laughed a little as he shook his head.

"You're making this harder then it has to be, my little Pine Tree..." He sighed. "You need a father to take care of you; and I'm the only one here that can provide that for you..."

Dipper began to cry as he continued to struggle.

The monster pulled the tiny fawn centaur into his arms, cuddling him close.

"Shh... Quiet now..." He soothed, softly.

Dipper could only lie there helpless. What would become of him of he were to stay with the siren? Would he eventually be eaten when he least expected it; or would he ended up becoming as monstrous as he was? He didn't know; and he didn't like the thought of not knowing what would happen to him in time.

The siren suspected Dipper's weariness; and smiled in a way that seemed genuine and kind, but you knew that something was wrong.

"You don't have to be frightened of me, Pine Tree." He purred. "You can stay here with me where's it's safe and warm. I'll take care of you and will make sure no one can harm you. I'll love as if you were my own little one..."

Dipper relaxed just slightly. The little boy while brought up by all the elders was an orphan; and he always wished that he had a father. He liked the idea, but then he frowned. Could this siren really be a loving father to him?"

"Would you like it if I rocked you to sleep?" He asked.

Dipper shrugged his little shoulders.

The siren gently wrapped his tail around his body before latching the tip of his tail against the cave wall.

Once secured, he lifted his tail into the air slightly before he gently began to sway it back and forth.

The soothing motion from the rocking was starting to soothe Dipper. His body relaxed and his eyes began to become droopy.

The siren smiled a little as he began to hum a soothing little tune.

His hypnotic voice was lulling little Dipper into contentment. He seemed to go limp and still as the monster continued to gently sway him back and forth as he hummed a soft lullaby.

The two remained in this state until Dipper's eyes were just about to close.

Bill chuckled a little as he unwound his coils slightly and lifted Dipper back into his arms. The infant stared up at with tired eyes and began to tiredly suck his thumb.

The siren laid back down and rested the baby on his chest; gently petting his ears as he continued to hum.

Dipper smiled. Perhaps he would like it here with the siren.

"Dada..." Dipper cooed.

Bill laughed as he tapped Dipper's nose.

"That's right, little Pine Tree..." He purred. "I'm you father now..."

Dipper let out a tired sigh as he snuggled against the blonde monster.

Bill wrapped his tail around the two of them like a cocoon to keep them warm. Before he gently kissed the baby's forehead.

"Good night my little Pine Tree..." He whispered.

Dipper yawned before he fell fast asleep.

The siren couldn't help but laugh. It was quite ironic that he had ravaged Dipper's group and had failed to noticed the little boy; but perhaps that was for the best.

After all...

He felt the baby would be of great use to him someday...

 **And that's about it... Let me know what you guys thought of this via review or PM. Until next time DEUCES!**


End file.
